Mad in Love
by LoLGoau
Summary: A summoner has fallen in love with someone he really shouldn't have. Despite this, he is too shy to come out and confess his love, but he finds ways to spend time with her and sometimes she comes by to spend time with him. I do not own, work for, or know any who do in Riot, League of Legends, or anything. I am only a fan.
1. Chapter 1: Restricted means Fun!

_**Author's Note:**_

_For so long, I have wanted to work on this. Now, I've decided to just go for it. While these may be short, this is a fanfiction I've always wanted to write._

_I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy._

* * *

"Glomp!" She exclaimed as she tackled him from behind.

"Argh!" He let out as she tackled him. He only just managed to keep himself from falling over by grabbing onto the corner of the bookshelf with his right hand.

He turned his head to find her smiling face looking at him, and then he smiled at her. "Hi Jinx. Visiting again?" He asked.

Jinx let go of him and pushed him, more like shoved him, toward the shelf. "Nah. I heard there were new books. I wanna see'em!" She said with surprising restraint. Any other time, one would think she'd just rush forward to do so on her own, even if she didn't know where the books in question where.

He caught himself before he collided with the shelf, and then adjusted his footing. He didn't mind her nature, he knew what to expect when he first spoke with her, but he worried of her safety whenever she did come to visit him.

When he went to visit her, he didn't worry about his safety. When she came to visit him, he was always concerned for her safety.

"How did you even know there would be a new shipment of books today?" He asked as he turned his head to face her. Despite her actions toward him, he was smiling a little, which was his response to most situations when he did not have control over but could influence. With Jinx, that was wherever she was.

The Loose Cannon smiled that maniac smile of hers that said she'd either start blowing stuff up or ruining everyone else's while brightening her own. "I broke into your room while you were sleeping last week." She replied. "I thought about stalking the Institute for a few days until I saw some big crates, but… Fishbones said they might just teleport in." She added, and then held up her rocket launcher.

She held it in place with her left hand as she opened and closed its mouth with her right to make it speak. "I told her not to intrude, but she didn't want to listen." She said in her Fishbones voice.

She then put it back on her back and leaned toward him with a smile. "Now, where are they Bookworm?" She asked, using her pet name for him.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, then turned and started toward his office. "Well, if you want to help me look through them, you can, but it will likely be dangerous." He warned.

Jinx only laughed and followed after him, skipping as she did until she was next to him. She then leaned forward to look him in the eyes and smiled cutely at him. "That's why I want to! _Safe _is boring and not fun, but _dangerous _is exciting and exciting is fun!" She said as she threw her arms into the air.

"You do know that I made a room specifically for safety, right?" He asked her with a casual and friendly tone.

She frowned and looked up in thought for a moment, and then looked back at him and her smile returned. "And how often do you use it?" She asked with a large, sly grin on her face.

He stopped from his stride forward and she stopped a step later. "I do not use that place because I cannot get complete results." He said with a sigh.

"Hahaha! I knew it!" Jinx laughed before she started walking again, and then turned to face him and stopped. "So. Where are they? I want to look through them!" She said, excitement dripping from her every word.

At least she wasn't looking through the library like she had before, but, then again, she was probably aware that he had already placed them elsewhere and out of the reach of the public and her. There were actually special circumstances in place just for her… and after a previous misadventure.

"Alright, but you have to promise to not do anything cr-" He began, but paused when he realized what he was about to say.

Sadly, Jinx knew exactly what he was about to say, and so she finished it for him. "Anything crazy, destructive, chaotic, involving guns or explosives, and intending to devastate and destroy anything?" She smiled and turned around, taking a few steps away from him. She stopped and turned her head back a little, just getting him in her view. "Am I right?" She asked.

He let out another sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll let you help me with the examination of the new books, but this is **after **the library closes." He said.

Jinx frowned, looked over his shoulder toward the other people of the library, staff and readers alike, and then smiled manically. She readied Fishbones on her left shoulders and adjusted Pow-Pow on her hip right hip with her right hand. "EVERYBODY!" She shouted; Pow-Pow's mini-turrets extending and Fishbones opening its mouth to prepare to fire. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES AND CROWD TOWARD THE DOOR!" She shouted.

Immediately, everyone began running for the exit, pushing and shoving and dropping whatever they had in their mad dash for the exit. In almost a minute, the library was empty save for him and her.

Jinx fixed Fishbones onto her back and Pow-Pow on her hip, closing her rocket launcher's mouth and retracting the turrets of her minigun. She smiled innocently and leaned toward him with a wink. "Looks like you're closed now, Bookworm." She said.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then shook his head as he let out a long sigh. He then looked at her and smiled a little. "Never a dull moment when you're around." He muttered to himself before he began leading her to the room with the new books.

Jinx laughed as she followed him. "I thought about shooting into the crowd, but then you probably would have teleported me away."

* * *

"I FOUND A GOOD ONE!" Jinx shouted over the roar of hurricane force winds.

He moved against the force of the wind, trying to get to the book from which the wind came from. "I told you to not open them without first reading the title!" He shouted.

"I did read it!" Jinx shouted as she hung on to the door frame, keeping herself in the room as she too fought to advance against the wind. "It said tempest something! I thought it was one of Windy's books!" She shouted.

He threw up his barrier spell to quicken his advance, and then used his stifle spell on it. The raging winds suddenly stopped, causing several of the books and papers that had been flying around the room and outside of it to fall to the floor and settle. Quickly, he closed the book before his spells ended, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I keep it!?" Jinx asked from behind him.

He turned around to see her lying down with her upper half propped up by her arms, a smile plastered on her face. He looked at the book he held then to her, and then placed it inside a safe and closed it. "No." He said simply.

She pouted, puffing up her cheeks and glaring at him with a frown. "You know that piece of junk won't keep me from it." She said.

He shrugged as he looked at her, meeting her eyes with a causal expression. "Sorry, but restricted books are not to be taken out of this room." He said.

Jinx lied down on her arms, cushioning her chin on her arms, and continued to pout at him. Her pouting face with puffed-up cheeks always did make her look really cute. "You never let me liven up this place." She said.

He frowned. "That's not true." He said. "I did add my explosive spell to the books people try to copy illegally. Plus, the golems are equipped with turret shots." He added.

She rolled over onto her back, raised her legs up, and then jumped up to her feet. She then began to gather up her things, Pow-Pow, Fishbones, her flame choppers, and Zapper, before playfully stepping toward the bookshelf in the corner of the room. "Next book!" She said as she looked for a good one. "Which one? Which one? Which one looks the most fun?" She asked herself as her hand glided over the row.

He snapped his fingers to stop her, and she turned her heard to see him point to the door. "Wait until I know the title, or-"

She looked back and pulled a book from the shelf. "_Keepers of the Grove._" She read, and then opened the door.

Immediately, thick roots began to grow from the book, across the room, outside of it, over furniture, and, in a matter of seconds, turned the area of the library, and the room for that matter, into a small jungle; complete with growing leaves.

"Jinx." He began from above her as he dropped down from one vine to another. He leaned his arms against the tangle of thick, wooden vines and smiled from outside the brown and green prison. "Close the book." He said. "Please?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled and laughed a little, and then closed the book, but the plant life did not disappear. "Can you get me out of here?" She asked. "I can't reach my toys." She added.

He took a deep breath. "I'm tempted to call Champions Caitlyn and Vi and let them know you've caught yourself." He said. She puffed up her cheeks as she silently pouted. He laughed at the look on her face and looked away. "Alright. I'll teleport you in a minute." He said, and then began to get off and out of the tangled mess.

When he arrived outside of the reach of vines, he began his spell to teleport Jinx out of her self-made prison. A moment later, and she was right in front of him. "Next book!" She exclaimed with her hand up and marching toward the restricted room.

She was stopped by him grabbing her and pulling her back, which caused her to turn her head to him and glare a little. "What?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"No 'next book'. At least not until that mess is cleaned up." He said pointing to the vines and roots coming out of the room. "And no fire!" He quickly added as he saw her going for one of her flame chomps.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"You have a different definition of 'fun' than I do." He said, and then let her go. "Anyway, you've driven everyone out of the library for the day and trapped me outside of my office."

"All in a day's work for your friendly, neighborhood lunatic!" She said proudly.

"Right…" He said. "Up for a match?" He asked causally, starting out of the library.

Jinx followed him, walking with her hands folded behind her head and a smile on her face. "Nah. It's not fun when people come back. Let's go do something really fun!" She said.

He shrugged. "Surprise me." He said before letting her take the lead.


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions are Awesome!

_**Author's Note:**_

_For those who many not know, this summoner OC has access to ALL summoner spells, even ones that are no longer available in the game. So, expect some crazy combinations, effects, and, to some, an overpowered OC. However, he does have his weaknesses. Also, I'm not revealing his name for my own reasons. _

_Glad to see some are enjoying this._

* * *

Thankfully, Jinx had chosen somewhere that wasn't too dangerous and mostly empty of innocent bystanders.

"Keep screaming! It's music to my ears!" Jinx shouted as a series of explosions ripped their way through the field.

Sadly, Jinx had a way of making everywhere dangerous for those few around her and within sight of her.

"Summoner! Why did you bring _her_ here!?" Ziggs shouted in panic as the two of them hid behind a blow-off, yordle-sized blast door.

"I didn't! She said you had asked her for help testing something!" He answered, forced to shout over the loud sounds of the explosions.

The hexplosive expert peeked out from behind their make-shift shield only to quickly duck in cover again when one bomb's explosion knocked another bomb closer to them and exploded, sending shrapnel pounding against and over the door; much like a shotgun buck shot ammo.

"Well, do something!" Ziggs ordered, clearly frightened and without a clue of what to do.

He covered his head and pushed the blast door backwards with his legs to keep it up. "Like what? She joined the League because she heard Caitlyn and Vi were in it! She didn't care about immunity to the law, and she still doesn't!" He explained with a loud, clear tone.

"How do you know that!?" Ziggs asked before being silenced for a moment by one of his new thumper-bombs going off. "I mean, I know there are more important things to worry about, but we can't really do anything now." He added.

"She told me!" The summoner answered.

"Hey!" Jinx said loudly.

The two froze and looked up to see Jinx, her left foot on the blast door and she leaning against it with her left arm, her shock gun held in her right hand but not pointed at either of them.

She was frowning down at the two of them with an annoyed expression on her face. "Stop talking about me behind my back." She said, shaking her shock gun at them in a half threatening manner.

"I thought you liked being the center of attention." The summoner asked with a somewhat confused expression on his face.

An explosion went off behind her, blowing several rocks and shrapnel near her but amazingly missing her completely. She scratched the back of her head with her left hand as she spoke. "I do, but only from the front and when I know how people are acting." She said, and then gestured with her gun behind her. "Speaking of which, I stacked up a bunch of landmines over there." She smiled that maniacal smile of hers that, the summoner anyway, found charming and one her best, if not her best, expressions. "We have about ten seconds." She added.

She giggled a little, and then jumped up and over the blast door. "AWAY!" She said playfully.

Ziggs' eyes widened and he immediately began running toward his bunker. The summoner quickly followed behind him, scooping up the yordle and running as fast as he could. "How did she even know you were testing explosives here?" He asked.

Ziggs pointed out the bunker, the front door of it missing from earlier. "I use this place all the time! Not even Piltover knows that I test bombs here!" He explained quickly.

Ziggs often used this deserted area of the land north of Piltover to test his new hexplosives. Since he created and used his hexplosives to save his fellow yordles from that one kidnapping, he had kept this place secret and took weeks in advance to plan when he would begin testing.

Somehow, Jinx had found out when the most recent date of testing was, got the summoner to teleport her here, and now she was causing trouble, him and Ziggs were taking cover, and assistants were taking cover in the numerous bomb shelters until the rampage was finished. Never agree to have fun with Jinx...

Thank goodness Ziggs had enough concern for safety to have many shelters and bunkers set up in the area.

The summoner threw Ziggs into the bunker, and then turned to run after Jinx. "Get her out of here when you get here!" The hexplosive expert shouted.

"I'm going to protect her!" The summoner shouted back.

"Wh-!" Was all he heard before he had to duck and retreat deeper into the bunker as the before mentioned stack of landmines began exploding, sending other explosives that had yet to go off, rocks, pieces of metal, and whatever else flying here, there, and everywhere at random.

He cast ghost on himself, increasing his speed and becoming ethereal for a short time. This protected him from shrapnel flying around him and increased his speed, allowing him to catch up with Jinx. He ended his spell prematurely to tackle her to the ground just as a mine flew over them for a few feet in the air, and then exploded while still in the air.

He shielded her with his body until the explosives ceased, silently surprised that she was being so quiet, and then waited about a minute before he opened his eyes. "Jinx?" He asked, a little louder than intended.

She groaned in response.

"Please don't ever play building blocks with bombs again." He pleaded hopefully.

"Can you get off me?" She asked weakly. "You're pushing Fishbones onto my shoulder." She added with a pained tone.

"Oops, sorry." He said before rolling to the right and off of her. When he sat up, he saw blood on her back, most likely from some of the rocks and metal shards that seemingly rained from around them just a little while ago. "Hold still. You're hurt." He said, and then placed his hands over her back to begin healing her.

"I think one's in my lung." She mumbled with a slightly hazed tone.

He nodded and moved his hand over that part of her back, where he noticed that the center strap was either cut or the buckle was undo. "We should probably leave when I'm finished healing you. Your clothes are in need of repair too." He said, hoping his face was not showing his attraction to her.

"Why? I set up a firework line with dynamite tied to rockets." Jinx informed before she let out a small sigh of, what he assumed due to the healing, relief or joy. "A little lower and to the left. That feels good." She added.

"Great…" He muttered with a shake of his head, and then heard the blast from behind, signifying the start of her little Fourth of July show. He only rolled his eyes, fairly used to her ideas of fun when he noticed something. "Jinx." He began.

"Yeah?" She answered, eyes closed a little.

"How are you bleeding without wounds?" He asked, stretching her skin a little where there was what he had first assumed to be blood.

She giggled lightly. "Take a guess." She joked.

He scooped up a little bit of the blood with his finger, held it to his nose, sniffed it, and then cast surge on himself before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Ever read the story of the boy who cried wolf?" He asked.

She pouted and turned her head to look up at him, her head at the middle of his torso. "Put me down! I wanna watch the explosions!" She said as she began to flail around in his magically strengthened grip. "They're already starting!" She added as she too heard the explosions and whistling of rockets.

"Answer the question. I know I gave you that particular book with a different title." He demanded, but it was not harshly so. He just wanted an answer.

She thought about it for about half a second, and then began flailing again. "That book was soooo boring…! Make it one of those fancy, magic, image magical books!" She demanded, but with a more commanding tone than his.

"You burned it… didn't you?" He asked curiously and with mild irritation.

She nodded and spoke proudly. "Haha. Yeppers!" She said with a smile, pausing from her flailing for a moment to say that and then going back to struggling.

He rolled his eyes again and continued toward Piltover. "Thankfully, I did take the time to write out that particular story in such a manner." He said, glancing back behind him to make sure no stray debris from the explosions were hurling toward them. He wasn't at all surprised to see that she was telling the truth about setting up a line of deadly fireworks.

"Hey! No fair! Turn me around! I wanna watch too!" She shouted. He turned around and started walking backwards, letting her see what was going on. She was in awe of the explosions, as everyone probably knew she would be even if she was the one to set it up. "By the way, I have one coming this way. Just set me down on it when it does." She said causally, as though rocket surfing was the most normal thing in the world; which it probably was to her.

He looked down at her as he walked and frowned. "What? Why?" He asked, understandably curious but not surprised.

"Because I have an appointment with Hat Lady and Fat-Hands in an hour." She answered. "I'm gonna raid a place for stuff and things!" She added as she raised her arms and made excited gestures.

By 'raid a place' he figured that meant steal, and 'stuff and things' meant explosives and bullets or parts for her various guns, bombs, rockets, and grenades. "Okay… Well, are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Maybe. You were going to take me shopping, right?" She asked causally, a rare side of her that he managed to pull from the pit of madness at times.

He nodded before looking back to watch for debris. "Actually, I had asked you out to dinner at a place of your choice, and you chose the black market in Zaun." He said, a bit disappointed and clearly didn't want to do it by his tone.

"You're a strange summoner." She noted with a large grin on her face.

"This coming from someone who rides rockets." He countered.

She pointed her hand toward something in the distance. "Speaking of which…" She said as a large rocket flew toward them.

He raised his empty hand and cast exhaust on it, slowing the rocket down as it passed them. He then put Jinx down, who immediately jumped on the rocket, and winked at him. "Later Bookworm!" She said.

He smiled and let out a happy breath. "See you later tonight, Jinx." He said.

And then she was off, sitting on the rocket and steering it toward Piltover with her legs and hands.

"Summoner." Ziggs, who had walked up to him, said. The human turned and looked down at the yordle, who was frowning. "Can you help me get my blast door back up?" He asked.

The summoner began to shrink then, his surge spell fading, and he nodded when it ended completely. "Sure. Sorry about the destruction, by the way. Was anyone hurt?" He asked as he followed Ziggs to the door.

"At first, I was afraid we were all going to die, but she did take care of an eight hours work in two minutes for me." He began, surprisingly calm considering what had just happened. "A few of my assistants should be able to tell me what the extend of the blasts were, and I have frequency and blast disks set up all around here for accurate testing and maximum data collection." He explained.

He and the summoner worked together to get the heavy door moved, the task made much easier with a few well-placed satchel charges to blow it a few feet away. "So, are you going to tell the League or the police?" The summoner asked.

Ziggs shrugged and waited for the charge to go off before he spoke. "It depends if anyone was hurt. Most of the new guys stay in the shelters until I come to get them. There was this one engineer from Demacia stayed in his shelter for a whole day!" He said with a laugh, returning to his cheerful persona. "Poor guy thought that was deserving of a raise, so I let him have a chat with some of the older fellows." He added.

The summoner laughed a little as well. "Well, I'm free for the next few hours. I was supposed to be working at the library all day, but Jinx popped in and grew a jungle inside half of it." He explained. He grunted with the effort of lifting the door for one last satchel charge to blow the door back into place. "After that, I asked if there was if she wanted to do anything, and she told me you asked her for help and that she needed a teleport here or she'd be late." He said as he stepped away from the charge and sat down to rest on the ground.

"And you believed that?"

"Not really, but it was either this or have her burn down the library trying to get to the restricted books."

"She reads?" Ziggs asked with genuine surprise on his face and in his voice.

"Yes and no. She just likes the restricted books because they do crazy things at times, like grow jungles from their pages or unleash living twisters." He explained.

"You don't say." Ziggs said before hitting the switch to set off the charge. He didn't even look at the explosion as it went off. "Well, if you ask me, I think you should find another girl. That one's just too crazy for a normal relationship." He informed.

The summoner shrugged. "I know, but I'm in love until she kills me. And then maybe I'll still be in love once I revive." He added the last part.

"Revive?" Ziggs asked.

"Once every month." He replied. "Death is actually a pretty cool guy when you get to know him." He added. Trying to purse a romantic relationship with Jinx multiple death sentences, but, thankfully, she was a lazy executioner and Death was willing to let acquaintances have extra lives. Assuming one was able to get on the reaper's good side.

He handed the summoner one of his satchel charges. "Good luck on your date, and tell her to not come by here again." Ziggs said.

"Thanks, and I'll be sure to let her know." The summoner said before rising and dusting himself off. "Though, we both know she's not likely to take the warning." He added.

Ziggs smiled. "She'll be sorry if she does come back. I'll have Caitlyn watching from a mile away." He added.

"Speaking of which, how is the sheriff doing?" The summoner asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Piltover_

"Hey Cupcake! It looks like trouble's on the way." Vi called as she gazed out the window.

Caitlyn looked up from her paperwork to see smoke out the window and off in the distance. She let out an aggravated sigh, not looking forward to this at all. "I'm going to need a drink when this day's over." She said as she pushed her chair back and stood up to get her rifle. "Assuming it doesn't turn into an all-nighter." She added as she looked it over.

Vi smirked. "I'm going to clobber her this time!" She said before jumping out the window. "See ya when ya get there! I'll try to save you some, but no promises!" She added. This time, she was going to make sure that lunatic didn't rampage all over the city.


	3. Chapter 3: A Real Mechanized Menace

_**Author's Note:**_

_Oh Jinx. I love you so. Too bad I'm sure you'd kill me on sight.  
_

_That aside, I've been working on this off an on. I still need to finish another project, but these short Jinx ones are really fun to work on._

* * *

_Chapter Three: Misunderstandings lead to Real Mechanized Menace_

Sirens and officers decorated the street around the Piltover armory and weapons storage. At the center of the force was the famous enforcer, former criminal, and League Champion, Vi, who was watching for any sign of Jinx.

Above the rest of them, and hidden behind a camouflaged tarp, was Caitlyn, Piltover's one and only sheriff, who laid in wait with her rifle. She was prepared to shoot Jinx on sight, if the maniac's message from earlier in the day was to be believed.

Her earpiece-microphone buzzed before she heard Vi's voice in her right ear. "See her anyway, Cupcake?" Her partner asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before replying. "Vi, call me either by name or sheriff, and no, I do not see her." She said. "How are you and the boys doing?" She heard a sigh, and then glanced over to her partner, who was speaking into the handheld radio located inside one of the cars. She would have to remind Vi to keep her earpiece-microphone on whenever they were out like this.

She heard the buzz in her ear once more, and then began to look through her rifle's scope for any sign of Jinx. "I'm pretty sure the rookies won't make fun of us unless they want a black eye the size of a truck." She said, and then turned her head, making her next words quiet.

To Caitlyn, it sounded like she was asking if the rest of them knew what she meant.

"Anyway Cupcake, we're all just waiting for that trouble maker to show up, and don't worry, I'm not going to go chasing her on my own again." Vi added with the fingers of one gauntlet crossed.

"Stay on alert Vi. She's sure to be here soon." Caitlyn ordered, and then heard the radio piece being hung up.

As she watched, she reread the warning note Jinx had sent to the police department. The message was written in bright colors with pieces of newspaper cut and glued onto a separate piece of paper. It was a messy letter with glue and scraps of paper, wood shavings, grease, dirt, food… it was a sloppy message, plain and simple.

_Dear Hat Lady and Fat Hands,_

_I'm lOw on BuLLets and PaRtS for MY TOYS! I'MMa raid YoUr AWEsome! plAce of stURFf and wEapons and bbBULLets and pARts and other thINgs that aRe cool but NOT AS COOL AS my stuff. PrEPare yoUR forces! For the mOSt fUn Person ever iN tHe hiSTorY of eVer is COMing to SAY hi!_

_Fun time wishes, Jinx_

_P.S. If this is Hat Lady, tell Fat Hands I want to play catch again. If this is Fat Hands, tell Hat Lady her gun SUCKS! She really needs a new one._

After reading it and letting Vi read it, Caitlyn burned it over a candle on her desk. She hated it when people thought she needed a new gun. It was made for easy disassembly and reassembly in case one part was damaged.

* * *

Returning her mind to the present, the sheriff looked around, and then clicked her microphone on with a tap of her finger. "She's coming from the ten o'clock position! Everyone to your stations!" She shouted into the mic, and then glanced below to make sure everyone was getting into position.

Under Vi's imposing leadership, the other officers took cover behind their barriers and cars and waited, all eyes looking toward the same location.

"Inside team, get away from the wall! It looks like she's entering in her standard way." Caitlyn added.

As everyone scrambled into position, Caitlyn watched out the scope of her rifle for a chance to take out the Loose Cannon at the first sight of a vital spot. Even if she was under the protection of the Institute of War as a League champion, that did not make her immune to the law. If Jinx wanted to cause trouble in Piltover, she would pay the price.

The rocket came closer and closer, but still there was no sight of the woman on the rocket. She could see blue strips flapping along the ends of the rocket, but she couldn't see the head of what they were attached to.

"Cupcake!" Her earpiece chimed in, breaking her concentration. "Take her out before-"

The rocket plowed into the side of the armory.

Cries and warning calls could be heard from within as officers scrambled to apprehend the criminal.

The rocket didn't explode; it was a dud! But they were not out of danger yet.

"LET ME AT HER!" Vi shouted as she stormed inside, using her gauntlets as a shield to protect herself from bullets. She went straight for the rocket, grabbed the rider with her left gauntlet, and was about to clobber the menace, when she saw who it was. "Rumble?" She asked with a confused tone.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?" Jinx pouted as she angrily tapped the fingers of her right hand against her cheek. "I know I told them I'd be here. Now where are they?" She asked.

Something caught her eye and she turned her head. It was one of the cops, probably one who was lazy or new to the force, but it was the perfect chance for her.

She smiled a large grin. "HEY! YOU!" She shouted from the railing of a fire escape.

The cop stopped and looked up, and then turned to run away, but a quick shot from Zapper stopped him in his tracks and made him skid to a fall. She just grazed his arm, but it was enough to terrify him, make him fall and turn his head back to her. She couldn't quite see his face, but she knew it was a funny one. Or at least it would be if she wasn't annoyed by her lack of an audience.

"Go find Hat Lady and Fat Hands and tell them I'm robbing the museum." She said, and then pointed toward the police department with her shock gun. "Well? Get!" She said, and then shot another shot at him. She completely missed this one, but it was only to frighten him.

The cop nodded, got up, and ran faster than he was running before.

When he was out of earshot, Jinx let out a sigh and leaned against the railing with her head in her arms. "Fucking assholes…" She mumbled angrily.

* * *

As Vi helped Rumble off the rocket and outside, Caitlyn called from the car's radio. "Vi? What's going on!? Where's Jinx?" She asked.

Vi picked up the microphone and spoke. "Jinx isn't here, but Rumble is." She said.

"Rumble? What was he doing riding a rocket? We have to get him out of here before Jinx arrives!" Caitlyn said.

Vi let out a sigh. "She's not coming here. Rumble says that she only wanted to send him out of the way after borrowing his toy." She said.

Rumble snatched the microphone from Vi's hand. "She took my mech! Get it back!" He yelled.

On the other side, Caitlyn flinched and groaned at the sudden yelling, but then heard Vi's voice telling Rumble to back off or else. After a few seconds, Vi's voice was heard. "Sorry about that. Anyway, it seems Jinx stole Rumble's mecha-suit, but she's not robbing the armory." She said.

There was silence before Caitlyn spoke again. "Does he know where she going to strike then?" She asked.

"I asked him already. He said-" Vi stopped talking.

Caitlyn looked up from her rifle's scope to see what had interrupted Vi, and saw one of the actual rookies approaching her. If nothing else, he was a fast runner, but he seemed to have run quite the distance.

When he stopped, it took him some time before it looked like he began speaking. A minute later, Vi turned on the mic again. "Cupcake, you're going to want to hear this." She said.

"Sheriff Caitlyn!" The rookie said over the mic. It sounded like he was still out of breath, but he sucked it up and spoke like normal, or at least the best he could. "I saw Jinx! She told me to tell you and Enforcer Vi that she was going to rob the museum!" He said.

Caitlyn was perplexed and confused as to why Jinx would want to steal anything at the museum, but, regardless, the entire Piltover police force were on the other side of the city, waiting for Jinx to raid the armory.

"All forces!" Her voice called from the radio. "Report to the mesuem! Jinx is there! Vi, get them moving!" She added.

* * *

As Jinx waited for the police force to arrive, she decided to play around with Rumble's toy. She had rigged it so she could control it via a remote control, and was now using it to smash up the so-called ancient and priceless artifacts that people like Ezreal had worked so hard to collect.

It was fun, smashing vases and torching stuff like paintings or rare fabric items, but she wanted real fun. She wanted to play with Hat Lady and Fat Hands… but they were who knows where doing who knows what for she didn't care why reasons.

What assholes.

"I really need to get a flamethrower of my own! This thing's a lot of fun!" She said as she burned up a selection of clay pottery with no regard to safety for other items.

She pushed forward on the analog stick and looked up in thought. "What was it I had come here to take again?" She asked herself… and then leaned back until she fell on her back. "Thinking's hard…" She mumbled as she rolled her eyes in mock dizziness for no real reason, her legs hanging out between the bars of the fire escape she had been sitting on for the last nearly half an hour.

She stopped rolling her eyes and sat up again when she heard the sound of sirens. Looking around, she saw police cars speeding down the road toward the museum.

She watched with a happy smile as they parked in a crooked fashion, ran out of their cars like clowns, and some running to search for her in the alley while others ran inside the museum. Among those who ran in, she saw Fat Hands, and then she heard someone climbing on the fire escape above her. She looked up to see a familiar hat disappear.

"So that's where she's always going." Jinx said to herself, and then turned back to watch the show. "Time for some fun." She said as she began controlling Rumble's mecha-suit once more.

* * *

"Holy sh-" Was all Vi could say before she was forced to shield herself against the flamethrower of the mecha-suit. The heat was intense, but she knew that, somehow, Jinx was controlling this monstrosity.

She dodged to the left to avoid an electric harpoon, the sound alone being the only warning for her. When she did, she activated the jets of her right gauntlet.

She flew toward the suit to deliver a devastating blow to its left side. Her hit connected, but it only hit the clubbed mace arm of the mech. It didn't do a lot of damage, but it did dislocate the joint, causing it to hang to the side and shake freely.

Vi brought her other fist up to protect herself from the flamethrower, but she didn't expect the mech to suddenly spin around. The harpoon, its tip sparking with electricity, released itself and wrapped around her gauntlet.

The mechanical glove protected her hand, but the massive shock from the mech short-circuited her gauntlet and forced it to shut down.

Vi pulled with all her strength and broke the tether, separating it from the mech, and then let the gauntlet fall off her hand. "I'm going to get you for that Jinx!" She said as she brought her right gauntlet up and into the mech's center, knocking it back a few feet and denting its front.

The mech then began spin around again, spraying fire and swinging its broken arm around haphazardly.

Vi stepped back and began to gesture for the other officers to fall back as she blocked the flames with her working gauntlet. "Damnit! What the hell is she planning!?" Vi yelled.

* * *

Jinx smiled as she watched from her seat on the fire escape, humming Pentakill's Void Assault to herself as she semi-blindingly controlled the mech, pushing buttons and the analog sticks as she watched a little through a window of the museum.

"I really should have picked a better place to watch this." She said as she did her best to see what was going on. There was a lot of fire, but that was about it.

She frowned. "This boring." She said, and then threw the controller down, hitting and knocking out one of the officers.

She got up, went to the stairs, and then began ascend to the top. Maybe she could have some fun with Hat Lady before she left to see Bookworm.

"What was it we were going to do again?" She asked herself. "Oh yeah, he was going to buy stuff for me." She said to herself as she continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Vi grabbed the mech's left mace arm, and then reached into the modified cockpit and began to rip out all of the wires she could with her right hand.

After a little bit, she managed to stop the flamethrower. She then ripped the mace off the arm, and began to beat it with the mace in her right hand and her gauntlet-protected left hand. This continued for some time.

"Vi." She stopped and turned her hand to see Rumble. "I'll send you the bill when I know how much it'll cost to repair this." He said with an annoyed tone. "Now stop destroying my mecha-suit. I'd like to bring something other than a pile of scrap back home." He said.

The enforcer looked down at her grease-stained hands and armor, and then dropped the mace. "Sorry. I imaged it was Jinx hiding inside." She said as she got up. She cleaned her right hand off on the carpeted floor, and then pushed to talk with a radio walky-talky she had brought with her from the car. "Hey Cupcake. Jinx isn't in the mech, unless I turned her into paste." She said with a hopeful chuckle at the end.

There was silence on the other end.

"Cupcake? You there?" She asked.

Again, there was silence, but some static as well.

"If this is about me calling you Cupcake, I'm sorry, but we've been over this before; the silent treatment only makes me yell." She added.

"Hiya Fat Hands!" A voice that wasn't Caitlyn's said. "You've got about forty seconds before Hat Lady turns into a splat on the ground." The voice added.

Vi threw the walky-talky down and ran outside, pushing other officers out of her way way.

When she arrived outside, she saw Caitlyn, most likely tied up and gagged from how little she fought back, being pushed off the roof of a building overlooking the museum with Jinx standing behind her and being the one to push her off.

Vi ran to catch the falling sheriff as she heard Jinx yell from above. "Just let her fall and come catch me!" She said, and then started running off.

Vi ignored the lunatic's words and only ran to catch Caitlyn, but, despite her best efforts, she would not make it in time.

"CUPCAKE!" She shouted.

As she ran, she soon realized all she could do was watch in horror, and then look away at the last second before Caitlyn hit the ground.

… There no was splatting sound.

"Quick! We have to cut her down and help her!" Someone from behind Vi yelled.

Slowly, Vi opened one eye, and then the other before breathing a sigh of relief at what she saw.

Caitlyn, her hat pulled over her head to blindfold her, was hanging with a cord around her ankles and her head inches from the ground. "Oh my god. That was too fucking close." Vi said before falling back on her butt to catch her breath.

She watched as the other officers got Caitlyn down and untied her, some of them going to chase after Jinx while the rest either remained in the museum or helped Rumble carry out his greatly damaged mecha-suit.

* * *

In the meantime, Jinx made her way to the armory, using a stolen car she had hot-wired. All the way, she laughed at the mental image of Hat Lady's surprised face before knocking her out. She had then tied up the sheriff by her hands with her own belts (why did she have extras anyway?), tied a length of rope to her ankles, and then pushed her off the building.

Her only regret was not being there to see the splat… assuming there was enough rope. She didn't even know if it was rope. It might have been a bungee cord, but she didn't care.

When she arrived to the armory, she began to load the car with as many weapons and ammo as she could, and then started a small firefight with the cops who had followed her and arrived to try and stop her.

They were terrible shots, and it didn't look like they were really even trying. Heck! They were shot once, and then started running for their lives. She was shot three times and still kept going; shot once in both legs and once in her left arm.

After about five minutes, she was able to leave the armory before the rest of the force showed up. Off to the black market to sell what she didn't need and for whatever it was she had with the summoner.

* * *

"These things are safe to eat, aren't they?" The summoner asked as he looked at what he had been told was a rare food. "It looks like a sick caterpillar." He added skeptically.

The vendor nodded his head. "Oh yeah. People at Ionia and Bilgewater love this stuff! It's called octopus. It is very rare food outside of those places, and this one is rare breed." He said with an odd accent.

The summoner tilted his head as he looked at it. "Do you have anything more common?" He asked as he looked up and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yes, oh yes! I have much selection." The vendor said. "What do you and your friend like? If I do not have it, I will get it! One way or other." He added in a cheerfully threatening manner.

The summoner thought as he wondered what Jinx would like to eat before finally deciding on something. "How about two ham and cheese omelet hot pockets, four sweet buns with cream and cheese filling, a watermelon, and two two-liter soda pops." He said.

The vendor nodded his head. "Yes, yes, but no watermelon; that belong to other guy! Those will be 300 gold all together!" He said.

The summoner frowned. "That's… a lot." He said.

"You are in black market. Pay much gold for food and people won't rob you! I do this as favor because I see you are good person who cannot defend himself." He said, almost in a pointing-out-the-obvious kind of way.

"Hey ya Bookworm! Got the grub yet?" Jinx asked as she appeared from behind him.

The summoner turned and smiled in greeting, but then frowned when he noticed the bandages on her arm and legs. "You're hurt." He said.

Jinx looked down at the bandages before looking back up and smiling. "You should see Hat Lady and Fat Hands. But enough about that." She said, and then looked toward the vendor. "Hiya Minon." She said with a sweet and childlike tone.

The man looked at her with a terrified expression, which only worsened when she smiled. "M-ma-madwoman! Madwoman is your friend summoner?" He asked; the summoner nodded. "Take the food and drink! It is free! Just do not shot me!" He said and quickly pushed a heavy bag toward them.

The summoner caught it, and then watched with a surprised expression as the vendor swiftly moved away from them with his food cart, glancing back a few times before he broke into a run.

Jinx only laughed and reached into the bag, pulling out one of the sweet buns. She ripped the wrapping off it, and then took a bite as she closed her eyes, the plastic covering falling to the floor. She opened one eye to look in the summoner's direction; a smile on her face as she spoke with her mouth full. "Good ch~oices with the foo~ood." She said as she chewed.

"I take it that news report an hour ago was your doing?" He asked as he took out one of the bottles of soda pop and opened it for her.

She nodded and snatched the bottle from him, then drank greedily to wash the bread and cream bite down. "Yep! How many did I get with my borrowed toy?" She asked excitedly.

"Well," he began as the two of them walked toward the weapons area. "After they arrived on scene at the museum, you burned five officers, broke one of Vi's gauntlets, and nearly killed Caitlyn. If that rope had been a few inches longer, her skull would have impacted on the concrete and killed her." He said.

"Poopy. I was hoping she was dead. She's the lamest of the lame who ever lamed!" She said before taking a big bite of her bun. "The armory?" She asked.

"You crippled three cops, but they should be alright within a few weeks." He informed.

"Wow. I didn't kill anyone?" She asked, surprised and annoyed.

"Do you count three pets you ran over during your escape?" He asked.

"No." She replied without hesitation.

"Then no." He added after she spoke.

"God! What the hell is wrong with me? I should have agreed to that match today. My aim sucks!" She groaned.

"Well, for now, you said I'd take you shopping, and we are here in the black market." He said with a wave of his free hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm hungry right now. What else is in there?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she put the bun in her mouth and reached into the bag with her now free hand until she found one of the hot pockets.

The summoner was looking forward to spending time with the woman he loved, but he hoped he'd make some kind of impression on her this time. At least a bigger and more memorable impression than getting her food, carrying it around, and buying things for her.

* * *

_Poor guy. He just wants to say he loves her, but he's too shy. At least she lets him hang around without putting a bullet in his head._


	4. Chapter 4: To Date a Cannon

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well, this was kinda fun to write, but I'm looking forward to the next one more. Sadly, I don't have a lot to say in this note.  
_

_Hope everyone enjoys the chapter._

* * *

The black market was not really much of a market, but it was better than other areas of the sewer. Spacious, humid, shady, and surprisingly populated with illegal activity, smugglers, and those whose trades made them criminals, the black market was where Piltover's foreign crime ring got together to purchase, sell, trade, and talk about the happenings of the City of Progress.

Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer and one of many champions like Jinx, had mapped out the entirety of Piltover's underground tunnels, paving the way for the sewer system to be reconstructed and improved, but that did not stop the illegal buying and selling of goods from taking advantage of the taxpayer money as well. All that needed to be done was the building of a wall here and there to make it seem like nothing was out of the ordinary, digging to and draining an underground lake that had been discovered, and then reinforcing the structural integrity of the cave to make it into a functioning place for dealing and trading.

When people spoke of the underground market, half the time they weren't kidding.

The ceiling was lit by bright hextech lanterns and supported by strategically placed columns of stone and waterproof wood, the ground was kept intact and strong with the aid of platforms that held the various vendors and stalls, the walls were guarded by runners in case anyone came to shut them down or the police were seen, and the traders were mindful of who they spoke to… mostly anyway. There were some regulars, such as the summoner and Jinx, and even Rumble and Viktor were sometimes partaking in the fire sells or contributing to them.

Despite the illegal activity and the risk of being caught, the market was full of business and customers. Personally, the summoner was hoping to find catalysts for runes, components for some of his spells, and some small items for his crafts. For Jinx, he imaged, she was looking to buy custom made parts for her toys and future explosives. While she made and improved all of her own gear, she couldn't find and make all of it, so the market was a contract area for her.

Fortunately for both of them, the weapon and arms merchants were present, though his stock held less variety than his previous stock. Business was like that though; sometimes, you just had less. At least the quality was always good.

Jinx frowned and narrowed her eyes as she looked over the minor selection, clearly displeased with the vendor. She turned her head to the merchant and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell Pockets!? You barely have anything at all!" She stated quite bluntly before waving her left arm toward the items on the table. "I would a bigger selection at the flee market before I ran everyone off."

The summoner looked where she indicated, his eyes taking in the numerous and varied armaments that would allow a skilled marksman, such as Graves, to hold off the whole Piltoverian police force for days, and then looked back and watched Jinx and the merchant talk.

"I have what I have. You buying X?" He asked her simply, his eyes darting about and his head turning to survey the surroundings. He pulled his coat's collar up over his neck, hiding most of his face, before continuing. "These are quality items, you shouldn't let quantity be all you see. If you don't want to buy, then leave me alone. I want to make money for the risks I take." He added as he looked around once more.

Jinx groaned and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and placed his right hand on the makeshift table that doubled as a counter, and then smiled teasingly at him. "You have my goods? You know what happens when I don't have my goods." She tapped the butt of her rocket launcher with her left hand. "Right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pockets, as she had called him, glanced to her left hand, and then pulled his coat to the side a little, revealing wiring that looked to connect to some kind of hextech device. "Mine's better." He said.

Jinx grinned, and Pockets met her eye-to-eye. Neither spoke as both of them tried to stare the other down.

The summoner looked over the wares as he waited, unconcerned with the potentially deadly challenge going on not five feet from him. He picked up one of the guns, and then opened the chamber to see a bullet inside.

After he did, he closed it, cocked the gun, and then pointed it toward the ceiling and fired.

The entire market stopped, most eyes turning to the three, and then the summoner put the gun back down. "You know, it's a bad idea to sell guns with the ammo included inside." He said plainly. "No wonder you're the main go-to guy for custom parts." He said.

Pockets grunted a laugh, and then reached for the gun. He did not break his eye lock with Jinx, but he did aim the gun directly at the summoner. A moment later, he pulled the trigger!

… Nothing.

Jinx blinked and leaned back, nodding her approval. "Sorry Bookworm, but Pockets doesn't do rip-offs." She said, and then looked back at the merchant. "Seriously though, where's my stuff? I _will _turn this place into the shit-hole it's supposed to be if I have to wait ten more seconds." She said with a serious expression on her face.

The merchant crouched down to find something under the desk, and then rose with a metal suitcase. He put it down on the table, and looked back up at her. "These took a lot of effort to get and make. I trust you will make it worth my time and effort." He informed with a low tone. "And my pockets _~chuckle~ _are practically empty. Perhaps I could part with these for say-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jinx said as she reached for and took the heavy, plated suitcase. "This guy's paying for it along with the bullet he fired." She said, and then began to walk away from the two and toward a work area that consisted of a sturdy table and a toolbox.

Pockets frowned and turned to the summoner with a narrowed gaze. "The bullet will cost 30 gold pieces alone, and the custom parts are 500 gold pieces." He said with an even tone. "No haggling!" He added quickly.

The summoner let out a sigh, and then got out his wallet. As he looked through it to determine how much money he had, he glanced up merchant before speaking. "You charge for blanks?" He asked curiously.

"That was a real bullet. Why would I put in a blank when we could be caught at any moment?" Pockets asked.

The summoner looked up toward the ceiling where he had shot the bullet, and then back to him. "You have an empty shell and a warm gun. Can you prove me wrong?" He said with a small smile.

"The bullet is in the ceiling."

"That's about twenty feet from the ground. Are you willing to look up there for a bullet to prove I owe you thirty gold pieces?"

"No, but you are."

"I'm not the buyer or the seller, and blanks are one gold piece for twelve. Unless I can fire 359 more, I'm not paying for that. Plus, why would I say the bullet is there even if I found it?"

Pockets was silent for a time, then spoke. "Fine, you do not need to pay for that, but it is still 500 for X's parts."

"Do you accept paper currency? I don't usually carry hundreds of gold coins on me in a heavy bag." The summoner informed. "Plus, my funds are a little limited." He added.

"Funds? Who are you to have funds?" Pockets asked with a suspicious tone.

"I'm a mage who works in a library. I'm actually the curator of the Arcane Wing, if you can believe it." The summoner answered. "Sometimes, people call me a summoner, but I'm really just a mage on a quest for love and self-improvement." He added.

The merchant looked toward Jinx, who was busy opening and looking over the various weapon parts and attachments, before looking back to the summoner. "Her?" He asked.

"Her." He confirmed.

"You may want to visit someone to check your head. That one is a bad choice for anyone." The merchant warned. "And do not think your magic will make me reduce the price." He added.

The summoner removed a few papers with numbers on them, currency summoners normally used in place of their _'__vast'_ fortunes and so they did not need to carry around pounds of gold, and handed it to the merchant. "Can you really blame me for trying?" He asked.

Pockets shrugged and took the money, looking it over to make sure it wasn't fake. "She is quite a cute-looking girl." He said before looking toward her, admiring one of her more desired features. "Too bad she's more likely to blow your head off than kiss you." He added.

The summoner put his wallet away. "It's different for me." He began. "When you find that special person, you realize how empty your life really is." He added in a low whisper.

The merchant chuckled as he pocketed the money. "Your life's going to be completely empty when she kills you." He said.

"Yeah, I know, but Death and I have spoken before. Once a month, we normally have a chat while I cast my revive spell." The summoner said, and then waved his farewell. "Later Pockets. Next time, I may be one of your customers." He said as he walked over to Jinx. "So, what are these parts for?" He asked.

Jinx, who had been smiling and giggling maniacally with evil and mischievous eyes, put down what looked like a bomb casing and closed the suitcase. She raised it in her left hand and pointed toward the exit with her right. "Done here! Time to play Build-a-Bomb!" She said with childlike enthusiasm.

The summoner frowned. "Uhm, Ji- I mean, what do you mean X?" He asked, stopping what he was saying to say something else. Here, she was X, elsewhere, she was Jinx. The last time he had called her Jinx in the black market, she had gone complete psycho and began shooting off bullets and rockets and throwing grenades at everyone and everything.

He didn't know how the underground world worked, but he did guess that aliases were very important and to be used when dealing in large groups like this.

Jinx turned around and laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Peacekeeper?" She asked with a smug smile and a teasing tone.

He sighed. "Going back to that name, I see?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep! It's your alias, after all." She said before turning back around and skipping happily toward the exit. "_Wanna join me? Come and play…_" She began to sing quietly to herself, but loud enough to be heard by those close to her.

"Well, can't say I have anything better to do." He said, and then reached into the bag he had kept with him to take out something to eat. "By the way, I think you left your drink over there." He said, gesturing toward the way they had come.

Jinx stopped singing, looked behind herself and over his shoulder, then down to the bag. "No. My drink's in the bag." She said, and then smiled a sly smile. "You're actually really rude for not offering me my drink." She added.

He blinked at her. "But… this is my drink." He said, indicating the one in the bag before pointing back toward the work area she had been at to look over the contents of the suitcase. "You put your drink down over there, along with what's left of your snack." He added.

She looked over there for a moment, and then back at him. "You know, littering's a crime." She then smiled. "Welcome to the club!" She said with what he hoped was genuine happiness.

"Thanks, I think." He replied.

"Whatever…" She replied with a drawn out tone, suddenly sounding depressed and bored. "I just want to go home and work on my new toys." She added.

The summoner frowned. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he followed her into the sewer entrance. It smelt bad, was even more humid than the market, and was about the worst place someone could go, but this was the only exit allowed. There were other exits, but those were under risk of being shot.

One's life was weighed against the livelihoods of all of the merchants and customers of the black market, and, normally, it proved more valuable for most if one exit was used rather than taking many. Plus, this meant others could be sealed, leaving only the most opened one available.

She groaned. "What's right? I stole Rumble's toy and got bored with it. I got shot three times and didn't kill anyone. Fat Hands only lost one of her gauntlets. You've been following me around like a stray raccoon all day. It just feels like nothing's going the way I wanted it to all day long!" She said with a sigh and as she groaned.

She switched the suitcase from her left hand to her right, and then lowered Fishbones to her shoulder so she could move its mouth. The action had become so natural to her that she likely didn't even notice, and if she did she didn't care. "Maybe you two should go fishing? He did grow up in a marsh after all. I think it would be a nice place to get to know each other more." She made it say.

In response, she hit it with the suitcase. "Fishing's boring!" She stated.

"Reptile fishing is probably more your thing." He said.

She stopped and turned her head to look at him, causing him to stop as well and look at her curiously. "Reptile fishing?" She asked. "What's that?"

"Hunting crocodiles, alligators, and snakes." He said, a little caught off-guard by her such action.

Jinx appeared to think about this as her hand moved the mouth of her shark-like rocket launcher. "That sounds dangerous. I don't think either of you should-"

"LET'S DO IT!" Jinx suddenly said, interrupting herself and pushing Fishbones down. She then began running forward, eager to get out of the sewers, and forcing the summoner to give chase.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! We can't just go on a killing spree! Think of the ecosystem!" He said as he chased after her.

She began to laugh as she ran, surprisingly a little faster than him despite her carrying a minigun, a rocket launcher, and a suitcase with who knows what in it. "I've always wanted to wrestle a crocodile! Maybe we'll find Renekton and you can wrestle him with your bare hands!" She said. "Like a boss!"

"Why me?" He asked, faking crocodile tears.

"Because it would be more fun for me to watch, and you wouldn't let a little girl like me fight a big, scary monster like him, would you?" She asked with a coy smile that he couldn't see.

"_It's difficult to tell which of you will be more scared of the other, if either of you know what fear is." _He thought to himself, but remained silent as he only followed her through and out of the sewers.

* * *

Jinx stared into its eyes with a blank look on her face, neither flinching nor budging as she stared at it. When it poked its tongue out to smell her, she stuck hers out and repeated the action to the best of her abilities.

The summoner watched this interaction with a calm and curious aura to him, but the zookeepers were very cautiously approaching the fifty-foot python in order to 'save' Jinx, whom they most likely assumed had fallen in and was petrified with fear, but he knew the truth.

She was bored and waiting to see what it would do as she mimicked its actions; much like how most people found it annoying when someone kept copying them. How much danger she was in either did not register to her because she could take care of herself or, more likely, she didn't care.

He was standing on the other side of and leaning against the railing, watching to make sure she was safe. He wouldn't harm the large serpent too seriously, but he would hurt it if it attacked Jinx. In fact, he was on pins and needles waiting to jump in and save the day.

… Assuming she didn't decide to blow it up.

Finally, Jinx blinked, causing the python to react, but it was not in the way everyone feared. Instead, it turned and slithered toward the door as the zookeepers opened it, expecting to be fed some living animal.

When it did, Jinx leaned back against a smoothed rock, rolled over it, and then began to walk toward the railing before reaching up toward the summoner. "Hey! Help me up!" She ordered.

He sighed, but reached down to help her up. "Have fun with your new friend?" He asked as he helped her up.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Friend? What are you talking about?" She asked.

When he finished, and when she was up on the other side of the railing, she picked up her sweet and fruity shake as she began to walk away from the python's cage. It was a strange sight; the Loose Cannon herself causally visiting a zoo with a summoner like the two of them were on a date. The people visiting the zoo did not seem to care too much about her presence, despite the miniature armory she had with her, but they did keep their distance. At least the vendors were still willing to sell food, drinks, and a combination of both.

The summoner smiled and closed his eyes to take in a deep, relaxing breath… and then opened his eyes when he felt something smack him in the forehead.

"Hey, Bookworm." Jinx said when he opened his eyes. His face and hers were inches apart, causing him to blush while she only stared at him with a blank, narrow-eyed look on her face. "Stop daydreaming. We have gorillas to throw bananas at." She said before turning on a dime and walking off.

"Gorillas?" He asked.

She looked back at him. "Didn't you hear the sirens?" She asked. He shook his head. "G-or-il-las." She said, practically spelling it out to him. "Ones with blue fur and hairless heads. Fat Hands and Hat Lady like to raise them." She added.

He blinked at her. "Police?" He asked, and then he heard the sirens in the distance. It was then that he noticed the lack of people around, as well as an unmanned stall with ice cream and fruit. He sighed. "And here I was hoping for a semi-normal date." He said under his breath.

He felt something slimy hit his face and looked up to see Jinx making herself a banana split as he removed the peel from his face. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer. "Come help me prepare for battle!" She commanded, faking an accent Garen or Darius would use.

He walked over and began to make himself a milkshake. He did intend to leave money for payment, but he was also a little worried about the police force coming to subdue and capture Jinx, who appeared to not care in the slightest. "You know, I'd rather not fight against the police." He said.

She smiled. "No problem! Just stay in the way of their bullets, and out of the way of my bullets and rockets!" She said, and then took a bite of her sundae before humming in joy. "Hmm. Tasty!" She said with a mouthful of ice cream. "Hand me up the cotton candy syrup." She said.

"Cotton candy? Like Vi's hair?" He asked with a clever smile.

She frowned and smacked him in the back of the head. "Fat Hands, not Vi! Get it right!" She said. "And no, I already have chocolate cookie crumb toppings." She added with a causal tone, though he could tell there was a hint of something else there.

Her left hand went to Fishbones and she adjusted it accordingly to speak. "You two should just go somewhere else. The day was going so well too." She tilted it a little toward her bowl of ice cream. "Can I have some of that?"

She fixed the rocket launcher to her back. "Nope! Death weapons who don't like killing don't get ice cream." She said as she held her nose in the air and closed her eyes, trying to look as smug as possible.

The summoner chuckled a little.

Jinx opened her eyes and turned her head to him. "What's so funny!?" She demanded.

He continued laughing, but he did hand the bottle of syrup she had asked for to her; after secretly loosening the lid. "Nothing, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how funny it was that Fishbones keeps trying to talk you into not doing these kinds of things. I'd really like to talk with him someday." He said.

She huffed and turned away from him, reaching blindly for the bottle as she replied. "Bad chance of that happening. Fishbones is my death weapon, and I'd rather him explode in my face than let the two of you carry on a pointless conversation." She said.

Finally, Jinx looked over to actually be able to take the bottle, and then began to pour it onto her sundae. By the time she noticed the lid had fallen off, half the bottle was poured out with a good amount of it flowing over the bowl and her right hand to land on the ground.

She stared down at the dripping, candy-flavored and sticky substance, and then looked at him with a slow movement of her head. Her eyes met his, and the two only stared at one another.

Finally, she smiled, and there was that dangerous gleam in her eye; yet, to him, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. That gleam in her eye, that maniacal grin, and the rest of her wonderful features all mingled together to make the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I'd say we have about twenty minutes before they start sending in grunts to get me. How about a little anarchy?" She asked.

The summoner could tell that this date was going to go on his record.

* * *

_Remember that scene in the Get Jinxed! video of her causing trouble in a zoo? 1.) Best scene ever! 2.) I'm going to make it an actual scene in writing._


	5. Chapter 5: On the Wild Side

_**Author's Note:**_

_It has been awhile, and that's mostly because I've not been motivated to work on it. Now, things are looking up, and I found my motivation once more. _

_To those wondering who this OC summoner is, there may be some who know who this is, but I won't be revealing that anytime soon. As to him being calm, he's willing to completely put up with Jinx._

_Blind love? Or pure dedication? Probably the first one._

* * *

The summoner followed Jinx through the zoo, helping her to set things up and smiling a little despite the circumstances of why they were doing this. He knew they were both going to be in trouble, with the League and Piltover, but it was still nice to spend time with her.

Thankfully, since she was not injured earlier, he still had his heal spell, in addition to his cleanse and revive spells. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use either of them.

This wasn't the first time the summoner had gone with Jinx on one of her fun-runs, and so he had a good idea of what to expect, how things worked, and what her reasoning was for certain traps to be set where. With that knowledge, he was able to make her antics a little safer, though that was difficult when most of her dangerous toys came in the form of grenades, rockets, and bullets. He'd just do his best to position cover in places of use, but not for strategy.

He didn't know if she suspected him of reducing the likelihood of injury to all parties involved, but he felt he did a good job of explaining how things were in the way of her field of view without her being any the wiser.

Besides, it wasn't that she was worried of hurting anyone or getting hurt herself, she flat out didn't care about those, but she was interested in seeing the results of her actions and on-the-fly plans. Something they both had in common; results.

"Hey Bookworm!" Her voice called him out his thoughts and he turned to look at her as she approached with bags of items from the nearby gift shop. She thrust the three she had been carrying on her left arm to him, and then began to look through the three from her right after he took the bags from her. "I found a bunch of stuff in that store of in the corner." She said as she took out several spray cans, mostly of blue, pink, and yellow.

"Jinx, what are those for?" The summoner asked as he looked over the cans with a confused expression. "Vandalizing would be my first thought, but I can't help but ask if there is something else you had planned." He asked.

She laughed. "This is makeup! You take the reptile area with the crocodiles, alligators, pythons, and dragons! I'll go work on the rhinos, simians, and hippos!" She said, and then quickly turned on the heels of her feet and ran off, leaving the summoner behind.

He let out a sigh, and then looked down at the bag of spray cans of paint. "Makeup, uh? This could hurt the animals. I thought she was only interested in-" He began to say, but paused as he looked over one of the cans and noticed that it was from a series of edible paint.

He smiled to himself and relaxed his posture. "Fifty-percent insane, twenty-percent genius, twenty-percent conscious, and only ten-percent a mad psychopathic mass murderer…" He muttered to himself before starting toward the area she had told him to go to.

"There's a sweet, little girl in there Jinx, I know… because I've caught a glimpse of her smiling."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, the summoner began to notice people, officers by their uniforms, moving about the zoo. He had a very good idea of what they were doing, but he also knew he wasn't in any kind of trouble yet. After all, all he was doing was cleaning up graffiti in a zookeeper's uniform, graffiti that he had, a couple minutes ago, made.

He hadn't gone into the pens and cages to put any paint on the animals, but he did toss in some food in case their handlers had run off and forgotten to feed them.

He stopped cleaning when he heard a whistle, turned, and saw an officer approaching him. "Best to leave here, citizen. There's a dangerous criminal around here." He said.

The summoner looked toward the wall he was cleaning, and then back to the officer before nodding. "Okay, but I'm not worried. Whoever did this has probably gone to another part of the zoo." He said, but still began to pick up his cleaning supplies.

The officer grumbled something under his breath. "This one's completely out of her mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she has this place rigged to explode or is planning to blow it up with those rockets of hers." He informed. He then muttered a curse under his breath before continuing. "Just get out of here. You'll only be in the way."

The summoner nodded. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." He said as he began to walk elsewhere.

The officer grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around so the two were face to face with one another. His expression was emotionless and devoid of even a frown, leaving only seriousness. "This is Jinx, the criminal who single-handily drove all of Piltover into a chaotic panic in a matter of hours, and has done more damage than anything else in our city's history. Sometimes, I don't even think she's human." He said.

The summoner blinked at him, and then nodded once before starting away again. _"Compared to others, is she really that bad?" _He wanted to ask, but remained silent to avoid making the officer angry. He understood that what Jinx did was a crime, several in fact, but was she really that bad? Or were the people of Piltover just too used to the lack of crime?

Either way, he knew arguing would not help anything, so he stayed silent and just pretended to be going about a standard procedure of leaving the area. He was worried about Jinx's safety, but he also knew she got herself into these situations intentionally and frequently.

Still, he would keep an eye on her in case of trouble, and so he began to walk in a large circle, avoiding the officers who were scattered about, and faked trying to leave whenever he had to. He was making his way toward the area Jinx had said she would be in. He didn't exactly know how she would put the paint on any of the rhinos or hippos, simians might not be as unbelievable, but he still hoped she was alright.

When he noticed a few of the officers approaching him, most likely to escort him to safety, there was an explosion.

All of them turned to the sound to see smoke and fire rising from a nearby area of the zoo he knew to be where the monkeys were kept in their cages. They didn't have a pen for them yet, as the monkeys and other simians were a new addition to the zoo, but they did have large cages for them with trees, tire swings, and other animal rights members' approved items. They were all rescues from various parts of Valoran, and so he felt sorry that this was going to be the highlight of their first week here.

"She's over there! Quickly! You two; take the civilian to safety!" One of the officers, perhaps the leader, said, pointing first toward the smoke and fire, and then to the summoner.

Immediately, they went to follow orders, and the summoner followed the two who were told to escort him, though he still doubted they knew him to be a summoner and thought of him as a zookeeper who didn't leave with the rest of them.

Along the way, one officer in front of him and the other behind him, the summoner stopped when he heard something in the distance, and then turned around to see what was happening.

* * *

Jinx hummed happily to herself as she used a small paintbrush to make the final touches to a pedicure of a very relaxed rhino as it ate from a bowl of treats. "You have very pretty nails, you know that right?" She asked as she looked up at it.

It didn't respond, but she laughed as though its grunt was a joke.

"You know, if you want, you could come home with me! I've always wanted a big friend like you!" She said with a large grin. "I know exactly where you can stay in the-"

"Attention criminal Jinx! You are under arrest for numerous crimes! Come out pea-"

Jinx rolled her eyes and smiled as she tossed the leftover paint and brush away. "Well Horny Bertha, looks like we have company, and it isn't the boring Bookworm I very briefly may have mentioned." She said as she took out her shock pistol, Zapper, and twirled it in her hand, and walked around to the side of the rhino.

She climbed up onto a rock, and then onto the rhino's back. It didn't mind her climbing onto it as it continued to eat the treats from the bowl she had placed in front of it. She patted the side of its head and smiled. "Good girl. Now, stand still while I start the show." She said before standing up on its back.

Jinx twirled Zapper in her hand once again, closed her right eye as she aimed for a cleverly fixed setup of grenades and rockets, and fired. The electrified bullet flew through the air and toward one of the grenades.

When it hit, it started a chain reaction that blew open the cages, exploded cans of paint, and set fires to what was in the cages to force the monkeys out of them. She imaged that, within just a few seconds, they were all crudely decorated with the paint all over their fur and skin.

If only she could see them, but she had plans for Bertha, the coppers, and… whoever! Maybe she'd get to see the monkeys in makeup on her way out.

She jumped up and landed on the rhino's back, legs to its sides. It turned its head to look at her as though to complain, and she only frowned it as though to answer it. "Stand up on your back legs. I want to pose for a picture." She said, and then tapped it on the back of its head with her shock pistol.

It grunted, turned its head, and started toward its drinking water.

Jinx rolled her eyes and leaned forward with her head in her right hand and continuing to tap Zapper on the rhino's back. When it began to drink, she aimed for its water, fired, and the shock caused the rhino to reel back in surprise and pain, stand up on its back legs, and then slam its front legs down onto the ground.

It then began to charge forward, shaking its head and trying to remove Jinx from its back.

All the while, Jinx laughed out loud as she held on with her right hand as she shot off Zapper with her left hand. She turned her head to the left and waved in greeting to two monkeys that cried out in annoyance at being driven out of their new home, all of the noise and fire, and, now, the other humans, cops, who were trying to get the animals to calm down.

By the look of things, some of her rockets had hit other cages and grenades had been bounced away by explosions to other locations, blowing open other cages and pens. She even saw a hole in an empty lion's pen.

As the cops tried to calm and rally the animals back into their pens, put out fires, and tried to not trip over pieces of shattered stone, metal, or anything else, a few of them did hear and see Jinx as she did her best to steer the rhino toward the exit of its pen.

"She's over there! On the rhino!" She heard some of them yell, or at least something like that. She didn't care.

* * *

The summoner looked back to the two officers, and then pointed toward a wall with both hands. "I'll just hide in terror over there. Don't worry about me." He said, and then ran around the corner before they could say anything.

He heard footsteps, running instead of walking, and guessed that the two had gone to help apprehend Jinx when the footsteps faded, leaving him alone once more.

The summoner used his mental map of the zoo to get around the places Jinx had most likely destroyed and the monkeys that, for some reason, were being humorously corralled into one corner of the zoo for their own safety, the officers' safety, and so Jinx couldn't hurt them, or so he guessed. He was hoping to come across Jinx before the cops, and then they both could leave quickly and easily, but he wasn't sure where she was…

"HAHAHAHA! And CRUSH!"

He heard her voice, followed by the sound of something being crushed under a massive weight. He looked over in time to see Jinx, riding a rhino with pink and blue paint on it and questionably commanding it to crush food carts. If he had to guess, she was just holding on while making it rampage with the occasional shot from her shock pistol either completely missing it or shooting very close to its head to keep it riled up.

The summoner had to scramble out of view as he heard a number of footsteps. He hid behind the column of an arch leading into the large cats' area. What she was going to do around the lions, tigers, and…

"Oh my god…" He said as he watched the rhino crush through one end of the lions' pen and out the other side, but without Jinx riding on top of it. He looked around, hoping to find her, but all he saw were officers running around trying to get the animals under control without getting hurt or killed in the process.

"Hey Bookworm!" He jumped when he heard her voice and turned around to see her upside down on the arch above him with her pig-tails hanging down. There was a large smile plastered on her face that showed how much fun she was having. "Hat Lady and Fat Hands here yet?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

He shook his head, and then took a breath to calm himself before speaking. "Just officers, and most of them look to be veterans." He said.

She frowned and pouted at this, puffing her cheeks up and flipping down from above the arch to stand near him. "Boring!" She stated.

"The zoo or the cops?" He asked her.

"Both. I'm going home." She said, turned, and began walking away. "You coming?" She asked as she turned her head to look back at him and before she began to do something with her hair. It looked like she was doing it up in a single braid out of the two pigtails she had.

"Yeah, I guess." The summoner said as he followed after her. "By the way, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm putting on a disguise." She answered bluntly. "If Hate Lady and Fat Hands aren't here, I don't want to deal with those noobs." She added as she continued to fix her hair.

"I think you'll need more than just braiding your hair like that." He stated.

"So what then? You think I should spray paint myself?" Jinx asked as she turned her head to look at him. A moment later, she smiled a big smile. "Am I rubbing off on you summoner?" She asked with a cutely raised eyebrow.

His eyes widened with surprise, and then he let out a sigh. "Can I rub off on you instead? It would be so much easier on me." He said.

"HA! Easy sucks. You should go for broke or go home." She then paused and turned to him with an excited look on her face. "I could meet your parents when I deliver your pieces to them!" She offered with far more enthusiasm than he would have liked.

"Can I have one of those paint cans?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She blinked at him, and then tossed a can of pink paint at him.

He held it in both of his hands, used some kind of magic on it, and then handed it back to Jinx. "Now just hold on to that, and I'm going to hide behind that wall." He said, and then started to back away before ducking behind a wall.

Jinx tilted her head as she watched, and then looked at the can of spray paint. "What will this do?" She asked.

"Close your eyes!" He said.

She did, but it was not because he had told her to. Instead, it was because the spray can suddenly 'popped' in her hand. The paint flew everywhere; on her, the ground, the wall, and everything in about ten feet. Jinx, however, stood still as though this had been done to her several times; which it might have as things blowing up near her were as common to her as people sneezing were to most others.

She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and then looked up when she heard the summoner approaching her as he removed his jacket, which she just realized was part of the zoo keepers' uniform of the zoo, and threw it over her.

"Up for some role play?" He asked with a smile.

She was about to answer when there was a group of footsteps quickly approaching them. She grinned widely and nodded once before beginning to fake crying.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The summoner asked with genuine concern in his voice as he held her.

One of the officers stopped in front of them and pointed away, toward one of the exits. "There's a wanted criminal around! Go that way to get to safety." He then addressed the summoner. "Take her to the hospital quickly!" He said, and then led the rest of the officers away and to hunt for Jinx.

"I will. Come on Miss." He said as he led Jinx away from those officers.

As the two of them left, Jinx began to laugh lightly. "Your acting is almost as bad as your makeup skills." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "This coming from the one who can't stay in character for five minutes." He muttered in response to her comment. "Still have some flame chompers?" He asked in a whisper.

She raised an eyebrow. "Want to blow something up while getting out of here?" She asked with a pleased tone. "I'm rubbing off on you." She said with a sing-song tone before giving him one of the fire grenades.

He took it, pulled the pin off, and dropped it into a trash can as they passed by it. He also waved his hand over it, casting another spell that flickered green for a moment before fading. The action did not go unnoticed by Jinx, but she only smiled and remained silent as she eagerly waited to see what would happen.

They continued for a few more feet, and then the fire grenade went off, sending off a column of flame that, surprisingly, didn't destroy the trash can. The summoner then cast another spell that caused it to increase in size, produce more smoke, and it looked like it was going to explode…

And then he used one final spell that did cause it to explode into a large cloud of smoke, forcing him and Jinx to cover their mouths as he led the way to something, stopping now and again and changing direction.

When he finally stopped completely, he made her crouch with him as the last of the smoke faded. She blinked as she looked around at where they were.

They were outside and behind the zoo with a solid stone wall behind them.

Jinx began to giggle, and then burst into laughter as she fell back onto the grass. "That was great Bookworm! I didn't know you could do that kind of stuff with magic!" She leaned her head back to see the wall. "How'd we get out here?" She asked.

"I used ghost to get us through the wall after I used other spells to make that giant cloud of smoke and fire." The summoner answered.

"How'd it explode like that?" She asked.

"I used promote to make the cloud of smoke bigger one." He answered. "Anyway, I think we should get going." He added. "I can treat you to dinner if you like." He offered with a kind smile.

Jinx sat up and frowned at him with an annoyed look on her face. "You cover me paint and now you expect me to eat with you?" She turned her head and huffed. "I'm going home." She declared before getting up and starting away. "And you're paying for that flame chomper and my dry cleaning." She added angrily.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Your clothes are dry cleaned only?" He asked.

"No." She added simply. "I just want more money so I can buy more parts."

* * *

_I hope that was worth the wait. Anyway, back to other stuff. Until next time.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: At Sea? Be Fun!

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hmm. Have to be honest, I did not intend for this to take as long as it did. I really have no excuse other than that I've been busy with other things. Anyway, I hope everyone who reads enjoys.  
_

* * *

It had taken quite a bit of time to get everything organized, set up reservations and fill out the paperwork for the trip, and receive confirmation from all those involved in this, which was not the easiest thing to accomplish. It. Was. Difficult… but, ultimately, he hoped it would be worth it all.

"Hey Bookworm!" A voice said to him. As he turned his head, he was almost thrown overboard as she pushed him by the shoulder. Thankfully, he managed to tighten his grip on the railing and keep himself on board the ship. "Where. Are. My. Guns!?" She demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Jinx, the Loose Cannon and one of the most dangerous people alive, stood before him in a two-piece blue bikini. It made her look really cute, but his only response to her appearance had to be a blush and looking away. "Well, one of the conditions of being on the ship was that you couldn't have access to them." He said, and then quickly ducked to avoid a quick punch from her.

He glanced up to see that she had swung at him with her right hand, so he rolled to the right to avoid her left handed downward strike. Her next attack would either be a kick or a stomp, and a second later he saw her raise her left leg as she used her momentum to attempt a kick. He moved to his right, and then turned to his left to avoid the kick.

With her attacks failed, Jinx appeared to be ready to explode with fury as her face turned red and she thrust her arms, hands balled into fists, to her sides. "Let me hit you already!" She demanded, and then pulled her right hand back to attempt another punch.

The summoner took a quick breath… and then let it out in a gasp when her fist connected with left shoulder. Though she had aimed for his face, he was able to put his shoulder in the way so she would hit that instead. It hurt, but it could have hurt a lot more.

He didn't have much time to recover as she quickly reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet and putting only a few inches between their faces. For what felt like minutes, they just stared into one another's eyes, him being surprisingly calm and ready in case he needed to act and her glaring at him with a heated expression, and then he spoke. "That bikini looks good on you." He said before smiling a little.

Jinx stared at him, her expression unchanging, blinked, and then let him go, turned around, huffed, and crossed her arms. "Just get me Fishbones." She said plainly.

"He can't be loaded." He said as he brushed himself off and straightened his shirt and pants. He had opted for not wearing swimming attire, despite planning to stay on deck, and instead wore clothes he was more comfortable with and used to wearing.

"I don't care! Just bring him to me…" She said, the first part being angry, but the second sounding more like an angry plea that was just short of being called begging.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit." He said, and then started toward the cabin they shared. It was a nice one, not the best but an average one, and it wasn't because they were dating or anything, at least not as far as the reports said, but they were sharing it because Jinx had to be under his supervision for periods greater than ten minutes. They shared the cabin, nice and large enough to fit them both comfortably, but there were a few things in there only he could use; such as the trunks Fishbones, Pow-Pow, and Zapper were locked in.

Truth be told, he liked to think of it as the two of them going on a date. The reports said he would be supervising her while she went out to hopefully help her become more stable and normal, his record would say this was a vacation for him and he could invite one friend, Jinx would be allowed to explore and interact in a place with little to no laws, and the Institute of War would pay compensations to any and all damages her supervising summoner escort could not prevent.

As much work and convincing and responsibilities he had to juggle during the voyage, the stay, and the return trip, he was more than willing to undertake to be with her.

He arrived at the cabin, it being a mess as Jinx had a rather interesting way of organizing things, and stepped toward the trunk containing Fishbones, and, after a quick glance to see if Jinx was there, he began undoing the magical lock and opening the ten pound trunk; never taking his eyes off the door just to be safe.

When he opened it, he turned away from the door to pick up the nearly fifty pound rocket launcher, silently thanking all the times he'd had to carry around armfuls of books as he strained to lift the thing, and began to carefully carry it back to the deck. It was empty, the same as Pow-Pow, and there was no ammo for it on the ship; he had made sure his and Jinx's bags were checked in case she had snuck any inside.

Once on deck, it was easy to find Jinx, or at least see her as he caught a glimpse of twin azure tails before hearing a splash. He smiled. _"At least she was having fun." _He thought to himself before making his way toward the pool.

There were several people around, most of which were understandably nervous about the unstable and highly dangerous criminal high diving into the pool, but the summoner didn't mind and, as soon as the people saw him and relaxed, took a seat where there were three chairs and sat Fishbones down on the middle chair. He then laid down and made himself comfortable on the laying chair.

He just sat there and watched as Jinx swam from her landing point in the water to the railing and climbed up onto the deck. Immediately, she spotted Fishbones, her smile shined brighter than the North Star, and she quickly made her way to her weapon, squealed with delight as she hugged it to her wet body, and plonked herself down onto the chair.

The summoner turned his head a little to her and smiled at the look on her as she giggled and shook with excitement at the return of her favorite weapon of mass destruction and death. He understood her reasoning behind why she cared so much for the personally customized rocket launcher, and it had taken him a long time to do that. "So, have you thought of what you're going to do when we get to Bilgewater?" He asked her curiously.

Jinx opened her eyes and looked at him. "Bilgewater? This isn't a carefully thought out plot to turn me over to the runners in blue from Snoresville in exchange for Hat Lady and Fat Hands dancing to the sounds of Caramelldansen in their see-through pink and cupcake respective pajamas on a stage before Strings' main show?" She asked with a rather long-winded question. "Are you really _that _mean? What did I ever did to you? …other than the beatings, the punching, the taunting, the laughing, the blackmail, the-"

"You never did any of those things to me." The summoner politely interrupted as she spoke. "And no, I'm working with Piltover. It's my standing as a summoner and curator of the Grand Library keeping me from being arrested by them." He reminded her. "Remember the other day at the zoo? I'm surprised I wasn't arrested that day and brought in for questioning." He added. The people there must have either been new or too worried about Jinx to notice his face was on a watch list.

All he had to do was be found within fifty meters of a location Jinx was believed to be in, and he'd be arrested on the spot, brought in for questioning, and either forbidden from entering Piltover again, given a period where he couldn't enter it, demoted by the League, or some other variation of those.

Jinx blinked at him for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes. "Show me proof!" She demanded.

He shrugged before looking forward. "I don't have any. I just gave you the only evidence of anything I had to prove my innocence or guilt." He replied. "I was thinking we could first visit Miss Fortune. I think I recall you saying before that you wanted to be a pirate at one point." He added with a small smile.

This would go on for a while. Jinx would accuse him of setting her up for a trap, he would shrug and continue to name off suggestions they could do, and, slowly but surely, the people would return to acting normal, though it was obvious that they were still caution and kept glancing toward pair. For the most part, the summoner was just talking calmly to her.

Eventually, she began to calm down, though only he knew it, and added Fishbones's voice and personality to her responses. To most, it appeared she was becoming more dangerous, and a few of the more burly sailors were asked to _swab the deck _in view of the summoner and champion. Jinx was smiling again, laughing, joking, and acting like herself, ignoring all of the new sailors. The summoner took note of them, met each of them eye to eye before blinking and turning to the next, and then relaxed.

After an hour, Jinx got up, left Fishbones on the chair, and dove back into the water again to swim around for a bit. The summoner just relaxed, put on some sun screen, and let out a sigh as he just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

The next few days went by much the same, side from Jinx acquiring a water gun, balloons, three life preservers, two life-savers, and thirty feet of rope.

She spent a few days spraying and shooting people with the water gun, throwing balloons at sailors, scaring the captain with a painted balloon and food colored water, and annoying other people on the ship. Eventually, one of the sailors became fed up and chased her down, which ended with him being tied up and hanging upside down on the crow's nest.

One day, she had been missing for half the day when a net went missing, but was found on the side of the ship, a ladder made from the rope, preservers, and savers, and attempting to fish. When the summoner and the sailors managed to get her back on deck, they were surprised to see that she had actually caught something: a swordfish, which kept, took to the cabin, butchered, and locked herself in there for the other half of the day.

When she emerged, she had removed its nose, the fins and flippers, and bones to make some improvements to her water gun, which she named Needle Nose.

The voyage ended and finally docked at Bilgewater.

As the other guests left, the summoner and Jinx made their way off the ship with their luggage, a small entourage of people from the Institute, sent to Bilgewater ahead of time to, for lack of better wording, prepare the masses and help carry their luggage, Jinx's weapons, and make sure everything was still alright; they looked surprised to see that the ship was still afloat.

They didn't get far before their first major block in the trip showed up with a loaded pistol pointed right at Jinx. "I don't want any trouble out of you, but I'm going to have ask for those toys of yours, Jinx."


End file.
